robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/New Blood Championship/Heat D
Heat D of the New Blood Championship was the fourth and last heat which determined the finalists of the New Blood Championship, held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on January 23, 2003 on BBC Choice and repeated on August 15, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Round 1 Bash Gordon vs Cedric Slammer vs Pressure Bash Gordon ran away from Cedric Slammer for the early portion of the battle, before Cedric Slammer caught the slower Pressure, but the slam didn't cause much damage, and it finally caught up with Bash Gordon, and ripping off a part of the side panel. The slow moving Pressure, barely mobile, was attacked in the middle of the arena, whilst Bash Gordon pressed the pit release tyre, before losing drive on one side, driving in small circles until eventually it suspended itself over the pit, allowing Cedric Slammer to nudge Bash Gordon into the pit, giving the immobile Pressure a lucky reprieve into the second round. Qualified: Cedric Slammer & Pressure Doctor Fist vs Fatal Traction vs Piranha Piranha first attacked Fatal Traction, landing a blow with the large blade. Piranha continued to attack Fatal Traction, and push it towards the CPZ, and Refbot pushed Doctor Fist towards the other two robots, having done nothing early on in the battle. Piranha was then attacked by the face-spinner of Fatal Traction, who then pressed the pit release tyre, but by this time Doctor Fist had broken down totally on one side. The petrol driven Doctor Fist was pushed onto the flame pit by Refbot, and was attacked by the flywheel of Matilda and the hammer of Mr. Psycho. Despite not being counted out, the house robots continued to attack. Mr Psycho picked Doctor Fist up and dropped it onto the flame pit, igniting the petrol engine and ripping off its drive wheel in the process. Mr. Psycho hammered it one final time before cease was called. Qualified: Fatal Traction & Piranha Round 2 Cedric Slammer vs Fatal Traction Cedric Slammer bolted straight for Fatal Traction, and attacked a side panel, ripping it off and exposing the wheels. Cedric Slammer attacked side on again, and this time buckled a wheel, ruining the mobility. Cedric Slammer continued to mercilessly attack the sides of Fatal Traction, until the other wheel guard was removed, and Fatal Traction immobile. In the CPZ, Sir Killalot lifted Fatal Traction up by its rollover bar. Growler then try to attack with his flamethrower, but failed to get its jaws clamped on Fatal Traction. Cedric Slammer attacked yet again, wholly ripping off the rollover bar, as Refbot counted down Fatal Traction, eliminating it. Sir Killalot pushed Fatal Traction onto the Drop Zone, where a set of tyres was dropped on Fatal Traction, with Cedric Slammer caught in the crossfire. Fatal Traction was then thrown by the floor flipper, into the grasp of Growler, before being boiled on the flame pit, before it was thrown again. Winner: Cedric Slammer Piranha vs Pressure Piranha started the battle by landing a small blow on the top of Pressure, but it was Pressure who got the first meaningful attack of the battle, charging Piranha into the side wall and lifting it up with one of its five weapons. In the middle of this, Matilda caused damage to the rear of Piranha with the flywheel, severely buckling the armour panels. Piranha was then lifted up again by Pressure. Piranha retaliated, and attacked with its sword, and catching Pressure in between it into Shunt. Pressure escaped the two axes, and lifted Piranha up again, but let it down, before lifting it again. Close to the flame pit, Pressure lifted Piranha by the tip of its flipper, but let it down, and the pair spun away. A dodging match ensued until the end of the battle, as Pressure was running low on battery power, but Piranha still landed some glancing blows with its axe. The judges voted in favour of Pressure after a close battle, on the basis of the early damage caused. Winner: Pressure Final Cedric Slammer vs Pressure Pressure was the quicker out of the traps, avoiding Cedric Slammer, before charging at it, slowing the spinning disc. Pressure pushed Cedric Slammer into the CPZ, before shoving it back into the arena centre. Cedric Slammer then attacked the side of Pressure, causing one of the side flippers to hang limp. After this onslaught, Pressure only moved very slowly, and Cedric Slammer held back, choosing not to attack. When it did finally attack, Sir Killalot attacked it, stopping the disc, and Pressure pinned it into the arena wall. Killalot flicked Cedric Slammer into the air, but did not topple it. With both robots barely mobile, the House Robots toyed with them, Cedric Slammer was picked up by Killalot and toasted over the flame pit before spinning it around and letting it go Time expired, and the judges voted in favour of Cedric Slammer due to more damage caused to Pressure. Heat Winner: Cedric Slammer Trivia *Unlike the other three New Blood heats, no competing robots fought in Series 7. Category:New Blood Championship Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice